The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting baby toys, and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting baby toys or the like in the most desirable range for a nursing infant.
According to many recent studies on nursing infants, there is a growing trend which suggests that a toy or toys should be placed within reach of a lying infant during the period from birth until the infant is about eight months old. The use of these toys, however, has depended largely upon their shape and construction. Moreover, they are ordinarily arranged on the sides of a baby bed or around an infant. However, this is unsuitable because the visual range of a nursing infant as shown by studies on nursing infants is 1 m, or more precisely 60 to 70 cm, wherein an infant has an interest in objects.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting a commercial toy, home-made toy or similar goods at the most desirable distance from a nursing infant, regardless of where the infant is lying, for the purpose of viewing and touching.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to be used for other purposes, thereby ensuring longtime use beyond the short nursing peroid of an infant.